Empire Risk
In this version of Risk, players are given pre-set territories and armies at the beginning of the game. In addition, there is one large, contiguous "Empire" player that has more territories and armies than any other player. This type of Risk encourages a lot of diplomatic discussion among players while retaining the mobility of the player's personal territories. It also allows any losing player to continue gameplay by remaining part of the Empire. This version of Risk requires at least three players and becomes more entertaining with more players. Empire The Empire is controlled by all players simultaneously. The Empire is made up pre-set territories (not card-drawn) made up as one would like. The Empire ought to be large enough to pose a threat to all other players. A leader of the Empire can be chosen by dice roll or vote. Gameplay is unique here because players assume the role of the leader of their own nation and take part in governing the Empire. This allows unusual possibilities in the game (i.e. a player may suggest that the Empire attack their own nation if they deem it to be advantageous). Example: In beginning a four-player Empire Risk game, the Empire is given all of Europe and part of Africa and Asia (17 territories, 10 men per turn). Nation #1 controls Australia and part of Africa (7 territories, 5 men per turn). Nation #2 controls South America and part of Africa (5 territories, 5 men per turn). Nation #3 Controls part of North America and part of Asia (7 territories, 3 men per turn). Nation #4 controls the rest of North America (5 territories, 3 men per turn). More armies are given to Nation #3 & #4 to balance the game. Leader of the Empire A Leader of the Empire can be chosen by dice roll (highest number rolled wins) or vote. The Leader makes decision on where to place reinforcements and where to fortify armies. Decisions about which nations to declare war on are decided by vote with the leader being the tiebreaker. Elections (by vote or dice roll) are held every three turns with no term limits. Example: After setting up the game, a four-player game would begin by deciding the leader. Anyone who wished to become the Leader would roll one die to see who gets the highest number (in the event of a tie, the die would be rerolled among the candidates with a tie). A leader could alternately be chosen by majority vote of all players (including the candidate themselves), with any tie being decided by a die roll. Declaring War Unlike traditional Risk, players are either at war with each other or at peace. This is necessary so that the Leader of the Empire knows who they can and cannot attack. If the Leader refuses to attack a nation at war with the Empire or otherwise shows an unwillingness to defend the Empire, he can be replaced for the duration of his term by a unanimous vote of all other members. ''Example 1: In a four-player game, the Empire is at peace with Nation #2 (the nation of Player #2). Player #3 is the Leader of the Empire during this round. It is now the Empire's turn. Since Nation #3 (the nation controlled by Player #3) has been constantly attacked by Nation #2, Player #3 suggests (he is playing the part of Leader here) that the Empire declare war on Nation #2. Players #1 and #4 agree with this decision, while Player #2 (not surprisingly) votes against it. Majority vote decides here that the Empire is now at war with Nation #2, and the Leader immediately attacks it. Player #3 has two ways to win, by conquering the world as Leader of the Empire or by conquering the world as leader of Nation #3. Player #3 in this game may even be lead into the unusual circumstance of having to attack Nation #3 as Leader of the Empire or vice versa (although if this happened the Leader would probably be voted out by the other players). '' ''Example 2: In a four-player game, the Leader of the Empire (Player #3) suggests attacking Nation #4. Player #1 votes for and Player #2 & #4 vote against it. In this two on two decision (the Leader and Player #1 support this measure), the Leader is the tie-breaker so the Empire is now at war with Nation #4. '' Civil War A player who is part of the Empire may decide to revolt against the Empire by separating their faction of the Empire's armies. For example, if four players control the Empire then a revolting player takes 25% of the Empire's armies, rounding down if necessary. The revolting player's armies are exchanged for another color. The armies are chosen by the revolting player. Any armies may be chosen, if it turns out that some armies belong to the revolting player and some remain with the Empire in the same territory, there is an immediate attack to determine who keeps the territory. Once a player has defected, the new nation created is automatically at war with the Empire until one is defeated or both parties declare peace. Once a player has defected from the Empire, they are no longer part of the decision-making process in the Empire. The Leader of the Empire cannot revolt. Two or more players may decide to revolt simultaneously, in which case the defecting players decide on how to govern the new nation. ''Example: In a five-player game, it is the Empire's turn. Player #3 (as a governing agent of the Empire) decides to defect from the Empire. The Empire has 35 men spread over twenty territories. Player #3 picks out 7 men (35 divided by 5 = 7) to exchange for another color and become his own troops. Player #3 cannot choose these men to become part of Nation #3 (which he also controls). Player #3 chooses the 3 troops on Ukraine, which secedes and becomes part of the new nation. He also chooses 1 troop on Ural and Afghanisation, making them part of the new nation. He also chooses 2 troops on Siberia. At this time there are 4 Empire troops on Siberia. The 2 troops Player #3 has chosen immediately attack the two remaining Empire troops on Siberia. Player #3's troops on Siberia are defeated and the territory remains part of the Empire. This new nation is automatically at war with the Empire. Afterwards, the Empire completes its turn (probably quashing the resistance). If the new nation remains, it plays its turn before the Empire's turn. Player #3 is no longer part of the decision-making process of the Empire and his only chance of winning is conquering the world through Nation #3 or (very unlikely) through the new nation. It may seem odd for Player #3 to take this course of action, but it may be advantageous in the event Nation #3 is losing a war against the Empire and when Player #3 is not the Leader of the Empire. '' Nations These are the player's personal territories that function the same as in traditional Risk. Players may attack each other or the Empire. Strategy It is very advantageous to gain allies for yourself to direct which nation the Empire will attack. Becoming the Leader of the Empire puts you in the in best position in the game. It also helps to find a scapegoat to direct the Empire's attention away from your personal nation. See Also *Alternate Rules of Risk Gameplay